Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest/Gallery
A gallery of images and videos from the second Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Man's Chest. Images Posters Image:DMC poster 01.jpg| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean- Dead Man's Chest Teaser Poster.JPG| Image:PotC DMC poster b.jpg| Image:P2poster.jpg| Image:Images-jack sparrow-dead man's chest-movie two -poster.jpg| Image:MPW-19301.jpg| Image:Images-will turner-POTC-dead man's chest-movie two-poster.jpg| Image:2349340-1-.jpg| Image:Images-elizabeth swann-POTC-dead man's chest-090.jpg| Image:POTC2 1sheet BSHCNTH X jpg.jpg| Image:DMC poster 02.jpg| Image:Voodoo doll.jpg| Image:DMC poster 03.jpg| Image:Jones.jpg| Image:P2banner.jpg| Image:Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Dead_Man%27s_Chest_Wallpaper.jpg| Image:P2ukposter2.jpg| Promotional images Image:Liz rain.jpg| Image:Beketthorse.jpg| Image:Keira3.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Characters-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27625391-500-333-1-.jpg| Image:EITC Chairman.jpg| Image:Swann DMC.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 01.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 02.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 03.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 05.jpg| Image:Beckettconfrontswill.jpg| Image:Will Turner 3.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow in the cabin.jpg| Image:CompassandKeyDrawingPromo.jpg| Image:Rum-gone.jpg| Image:JackhatDMCB.jpg| Image:JackSpot.jpg| Image:Sans titreee.jpg| Image:SwannPrisonPromo.jpg| Image:680095314-1-.jpg| Image:680070700-1-.jpg| Image:LizInJailPromo.jpg| Image:FamiliarFacePromo.jpg| Image:WillSearchingForJackPromo.jpg| Image:Governor Swann and Elizabeth.jpg| Image:IanMercerPromo.jpg| Image:LizLettersofMarquePromo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth and lord Cutler Beckett.jpg| Image:685851832-1-.jpg| Image:PinRagettiAtSeaPromo.jpg| Image:PelegostosJackWallpaperPromo.jpg| Image:Jack chief.jpg| Image:JackBTSchief.jpg| Image:JackPelegostosHatPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackChieflookingatWillPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackChieflookingatWillPromo2.jpg| Image:680493968-1-.jpg| Image:680499411-1-.jpg| Image:JackGorePelegostosPromo.jpg| Image:Jackescape.JPG| Image:JackRunningFromPelegostosPromo.jpg| Image:RagettiBPPromo.jpg| Image:JackWillSwordDMCPromo.jpg| Image:WillJackKeyP2.jpg| Image:JackWillKeyDrawingPromo.jpg| Image:DisguisedLizPromo.jpg| Image:PantanoRiverPromo.jpg| Image:JackCrewinBayouPromo.png| Image:PC2-157_01272_rgb_jpg.jpg| Image:Jack parrot.jpg| Image:2221211870 a978fcdeb7-1-.jpg| Image:Dmc121-1-.jpg| Image:JackTia.jpg| Image:682454739-1-.jpg| Image:Tia Dalma shack.jpg| Image:55ee84f6ca 4185302 o2-1-.jpg| Image:Will in swamp.jpg| Image:TiaSmilePromo.jpg| Image:YouWantToKnowMePromo.jpg| Image:Will and Tia Dalma.jpg| Image:In Tia Dalma,s shack.jpg| Image:Ragettieyes.jpg| Image:B956026744 4185218 o2-1-.jpg| Image:Will Turner 9.jpg| Image:JackWillTiaDalma'ShackPromo.jpg| Image:Tia 6.jpg| Image:Potc-2-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27721716-600-414-1-.jpg| Image:Jack Dirt.jpg| Image:WillSeesFDPromo.jpg| Image:JackBlackSpotPromo.jpg| Image:JackCompassPromo.jpg| Image:TortugaCrewPromo.jpg| Image:NorringtonPiratePromo.jpg| Image:700311821-1-.jpg| Image:DMCJackhidingfromNorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:ElizabethTortugaPromo.jpg| Image:ELIZABETH SWAN 4.PNG| Image:NorringtonPigPromo.jpg| Image:4C096D0EE6.jpg.jpg| Image:Sans titre23.jpg| Image:Sans titre2.jpg| Image:Bill and Will.jpg| Image:ELIZABETH SWAN 3.PNG| Image:JackLizzieCompass.jpg| Image:700330818-1-.jpg| Image:JackElizabethCompass2.jpg| Image:Jackdock.jpg| Image:Lord Beckett DMC.jpeg| Image:SwannArrestedPromo.jpg| Image:707863202-1-.jpg| Image:DMCLiarsDiceWillTurnervsDavyJonesPromo.jpg| Image:700369954-1-.jpg| Image:Norringtondeckhand.jpg| Image:8eea9119aa 4499040 o2-1-.jpg| Image:707903567-1-.jpg| Image:707899837-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and crew in the boat.jpg| Image:DMCNorringtonElizabethSalvationPromo.jpg| Image:708011743-1-.jpg| Image:Pintel&RagettiDMCPromo.jpg| Image:ElizabethCompassPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackonIslaCrucesWidePromo.jpg| Image:51-1-.jpg| Image:JackSpar.jpg| Image:James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow.jpg| Image:WithGoodReasonPromo.jpg| Image:708047856-1-.jpg| Image:James Norrington DMC promo.jpg| Image:LizWhatPromo.jpg| Image:Will, Elizabeth and Jack.jpg| Image:ThreeWaySwordfightPromo.jpg| Image:ElizabethDMC.JPG| Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg| Image:FightFortheKeyPromo.jpg| Image:FightFortheKeyPromo2.jpg| Image:FightFortheKeyPromo3.jpg| Image:JackNorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:PinRagettiChestPromo.jpg| Image:708071918-1-.jpg| Image:DMCJackduringtheThreewayKeyFightPromo.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo6.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo5.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo4.jpg| Image:708082642-1-.jpg| Image:DMCJackpoppingoutofaGravePromo.jpg| Image:TrioIntheWheelPromo.jpg| Image:JackIntheWheelPromo.jpg| Image:Ragetti.jpg| Image:PinRagettiRunningWithChestPromo.jpg| Image:RagettiandPintelwithchest.jpg| Image:RagettiLizPintelPromo.jpg| Image:Dmc.jpg| Image:715955905-1-.jpg| Image:GibbsHelmPromo.jpg| Image:WillPearl.JPG| Image:Will Turner 12.jpg| Image:WillCargoHoldSteadyPromo.jpg| Image:WillCargoHoldSteadyPromo2.jpg| Image:715953777-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl.jpg| Image:PintelRagettiBPPromo.jpg| Image:POTC-pirates-of-the-caribbean-72234 360 260-1-.jpg| Image:Mercer 1.jpg| Image:MercerinBeckettsOfficePromo.jpg| Image:Beckett gesture.jpg| Image:CommissionasPrivateerPromo.jpg| Image:Piratenorrington.jpg| Image:NorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:715972879-1-.jpg| Image:LizWillMartyPromo.jpg| Image:5138020fdf 3368978 o2-1-.jpg| Image:Will Turner inside the fortune teller,s shack.jpg| Image:Willturner7.jpg| Image:CaptBarbossa.JPG| Image:DMCBarbsSmilePromo.jpg| Industrial Light & Magic Promotional images Image:DMCILMDavyYellsTheKraken.jpg| Image:DMCILMMaccusandClanker.jpg| Image:DMCILMFDCrewWithChest.jpg| Image:DMCILMBPatPelegostos.jpg| Image:DMCILMYouWillWatchThis.jpg| Image:Bill Jones.jpg| Image:DMCILMLetNoJoyfulVoiceBeHeard.jpg| Image:DMCILMDavyYellsTheKraken2.jpg| Image:DMCILMDavyAcceptsGame.jpg| Image:DMCILMFDCrewDown.jpg| Image:DMCILMPelegostosBridge.jpg| Image:DMCILMIsladePelegostos.jpg| Behind the scenes Image:DMCILM1.jpg| Image:DMCILM2.jpg| Image:DMCILM3.jpg| Image:DMCILM4.jpg| Image:DMCILM5.jpg| Image:COTBPILM7.jpg| Image:COTBPILM8.jpg| Image:COTBPILM9.jpg| Image:COTBPILM10.jpg| Image:COTBPILM11.jpg| Image:COTBPILM12.jpg| Image:COTBPILM13.jpg| Image:COTBPILM14.jpg| Image:COTBPILM15.jpg| Miscellaneous On-set images Image:JBStoryboardsOnSet.jpg| Image:GoreBelowDeckOnSet.jpg| Image:PirateDog2.jpg| Image:OBFistbumpOnSet.jpg| Image:JBandJDOnSet.jpg| Image:GoreStoryboardsOnSet.jpg| Image:PelegostoIslandOnSet.jpg| Image:DariuszGoreOnSet.jpg| Image:PantanoRiverOnSet.jpg| Image:GoreFaithfulBrideOnSet.jpg| Image:JBandJDTortugaOnSet.jpg| Image:BTSLiarsDice.jpg| Image:GoreJDKKOnSet.jpg| Image:POTCJACK.jpg| Image:WheelFightOnSet.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack.jpg| Image:JackGotAnIdea.jpg| Image:ElizabethRunningPromo.jpg| Image:ChurchWheelOnSet.jpg| Image:BPHelmOnSet.jpg| Image:BPSideOnSet.jpg| Logos Image:DMCOpeningTitle.jpg| Image:DMCOpeningTitle2.jpg| Image:AFIJBVidDMCLogo.jpg|Jerry Bruckheimer AFI Tribute Reel Image:P2llogo.jpg Disney Website images Image:POTC2_October2013.jpg| Concept art Image:Pearl DMC.jpg| Image:Turkish prison McBride.jpg|Aaron McBride's artwork. Image:Turkish Prison concept art.jpg| Image:DMCCannibalVillageConceptArt.jpg|Artwork by James "Jim" Carson. Image:Jim throne.jpg|Jack Sparrow on Isla de Pelegostos. Artwork by James "Jim" Carson. Image:Jim throne 2.jpg| Image:Jim hut int.jpg| Image:Kraken VG.jpg| Image:Scuttled ship Dutchman.png|The Flying Dutchman rises out of the sea near the scuttled ship. Image:Scuttled ship concept art.jpg| Image:Davy Jones concept.jpg| Image:NighyJones.JPG| Image:Concept art - Davy Jones.jpg|Mark "Crash" McCreery's design of Davy Jones. Image:Concept art - Davy Jones 2.jpg| Image:Davy Jones - McBride.jpg|Aaron McBride's artwork of Davy Jones. Image:Concept art - Flying Dutchman 3.jpg| Image:Concept art - Flying Dutchman 2.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman concept.jpg| Image:Clanker concept.jpg| Image:Greenbeard concept.jpg| Image:Clanker.jpg| Image:Clanker full.jpg| Image:Hadras maquette.jpg| Image:Sans titre8.jpg| Image:Jimmylegs concept.jpg| Image:Freaky Guy.jpg| Image:Koleniko1.jpg| Image:Maccus concept.jpg| Image:Maccus maquette.jpg| Image:Sans titre88.jpg| Image:Ogilvy concept.jpg| Image:Pal.jpg| Image:Flying Dutchman crewmember.jpg| Image:Penrodart.jpg| Image:Two Head faces.jpg| Image:Two Head.jpg| Image:Ratlin art.jpg| Image:Wheelback face.jpg| Image:Wheelback-1-.jpg| Image:Wheelback side.jpg| Image:Giantclam.png| Image:Wyverni.jpg| Image:Ratlin concept.jpg| Image:Concept art Old Haddy.jpg| Image:Concept art Old Haddy2.jpg| Image:FinneganConcept.jpg| Image:WeddingRainConcept.jpg| Image:680468202-1-.jpg| Image:Jim Carson shack.jpg| Image:Shack 2.jpg| Image:Inside the shack.jpg| Image:KrakenConcept.jpg| Image:IslaCrucesFightStoryboard4.jpg| Image:IslaCrucesFightStoryboard3.jpg| Image:IslaCrucesFightStoryboard2.jpg| Image:IslaCrucesFightStoryboard1.jpg| Image:JackDefeatingKrakenConcept.jpg| Image:Jim Carson davey jones chest.jpg| Image:Jim Carson davey jones chest 2.jpg| Image:Jim Carson davey jones chest 3.jpg| Image:Jim Carson crab elevation side.jpg| Image:Jim Carson crab elevation closed.jpg| Videos Trailers File:Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest Trailer HD|''Dead Man's Chest'' trailer 1 File:Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest|''Dead Man's Chest'' trailer 2 Behind the scenes Bloopers Miscellaneous Deleted scene images Category:Galleries